Icy Blood
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: The story of two new Riverclan Warriors. Plz R&R! Rating may go up depending on how bloody battles will be and how relationships will go... Chapter 5 up! Discontinued.
1. HalfMoon

Yoshidaimu

Hey! Some of you probably don't know me yet, but I have done a couple of Tsubasa fanfics. If you're into that, feel free to look it up! Enough about that though, because you are most likely here to read this Warrior fanfic. Please read and review, but don't be too harsh, this is my first ever Warriors fanfic.

Warriors: Icy Blood

Chapter 1: Half-Moon

The lake was reflecting the cold light of the half-moon, the stars seeming to dance whenever a ripple passed through it. Mothwing and Willowpaw were returning from the meeting at the moonpool, when a yowling broke out from the camp. A wide-eyed Mistyfoot came running at them and said, "Thank Starclan you're here! Reedtail is having her kits!"

She pelted back into the camp with the two medicine cats on her heels. The Riverclan deputy stopped outside the medicine den, and Mothwing followed closely by Willowpaw walked into their den and saw Reedtail with some blood around her. "Willowpaw!" Mothwing yelled over Reedtail's moans of pain, "fetch some herbs, and hurry!"

Willowpaw ran into the den and grabbed some herbs she remembered were used in kitting and went back and saw Mothwing trying to get the kits out. "Here you are Mothwing." Willowpaw said as she dropped the herbs by Reedtail.

"Thank you, now stand over there…"

The night was long and painful, but by the end of it, Reedtail had birthed two kits, which were now happily suckling at her belly. Mothwing gave her some herbs, "eat this, it will help you to create milk." Reedtail was too tired to say anything, so she ate the herbs, winced at their bitter taste, and sighed in contentment. "Do you have names for these two beautiful kits?"

The two were a tom and a she-cat; the tom was a misty gray, with snow-white front paws. The she-cat was a golden-brown with white paws and a white chest. "The she-cat shall be Leafkit, and the tom shall be Icekit."

This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, but don't worry, they'll get longer! In fact, this is more of a prologue, so please stick with me as we follow the story of these two Riverclan kits! If you have an idea for any names of cats, please let me know, however, don't expect them to show up to fast. I already have a very good idea of what most of them shall be. Ok, R&R plz!!!


	2. Apprenticeship

Yoshidaimu

Ok, it's time for the 2nd chapter in my brand new series!

Chapter 2: Apprenticeship 

The New-Leaf sun was shining brightly in the sky, as Icekit and Leafkit were sitting outside the nursery. Icekit was watching him mother and sister with his piercing blue eyes. Reedtail was busy grooming her daughter, "Mom! I'm clean enough!" Leafkit mewed in protest. Icekit chuckled a bit at that, closing his eyes for a heartbeat.

Then he felt a tongue lapping against his muzzle, as Reedtail said, "I hope you enjoyed that, because it's your turn." Icekit had no choice but to let his mother continue. No amount of protest would stop his mother. Leafkit was watching on with amusement twinkling in her amber eyes.

"Let all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather amongst the reeds for a clan meeting!" Mistystar's yowl sounded out through the whole camp as cats began to gather. (A/N: Yes, I made Leapordstar dead, but give me a break, she _was_ getting old.) Icekit broke away from his mother as he and Leafkit sat up near the front. "Today is a special day, we are here to name two new apprentices. Icekit, Leafkit, step forward please." They could hardly control the excitement in their paws as they padded forward. Mistystar made the speech for naming new apprentices, and ended with the phrase, "Icekit, you shall now be known as Icepaw. Leafkit, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Now, for your mentors…" Mistystar trailed off as she looked into the crowd of cats for possible mentors.

"Moonheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice, mentor Icepaw, and pass on all you know." A black she-cat with a white moon-shaped mark on her chest padded forward and touched noses with Icepaw, her beautiful green eyes sparkling as she tried to contain herself. "Pebblepelt, you also seem ready to ready for an apprentice, you shall mentor Leafpaw, be sure to teach her as much as you can." A grey tom stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice, his blue eyes filled with pride. "May Starclan guide you in your path to becoming warriors." With that, Mistystar walked back to her den and all of the cats broke up.

Moonheart addressed the two apprentices, "take a break for today, tomorrow, me and Pebblepelt will show you the territory."

Icepaw could hardly keep his voice from squeaking, "Okay, Moonheart! C'mon Leafpaw, let's go check out our new den!" Icepaw ran off with Leafpaw following close behind.

Icepaw pushed into the den and ran to the center. "Wow, look at this! And it's all ours too!"

Leafpaw padded into the den and sat near the outside, "Icepaw, I think you're forgetting-"

"Get out of my spot runt." A voice growled the command and Icepaw quickly got up and sat next to Leafpaw as a jet-black tom made his way into the den and sat in the center with a piece of fresh-kill.

Leafpaw was whispering to her brother, who was shaking slightly, "that's Darkpaw, and he's the only other apprentice left, and he's bound to become a warrior soon, I mean, look at the size of him." Icepaw looked at the apprentice and thought he did look bigger than some of the new warriors.

"Why is he still an apprentice then?" He asked, and Darkpaw gave him a glare that said _never ask again, or I'll rip out your fur._ It quickly silenced Icepaw, who was sitting and thinking about something. He then whispered to his sister, "I have an idea, let's leave him alone and have a practice battle."

Leafpaw cocked her head, "why?"

"I want to impress our mentors by showing them we can fight." Icepaw said, already halfway out of the den. Leafpaw nodded and followed, while Darkpaw decided that since he'll have some peace and quiet, he'll get some sleep.

Icepaw was staring at Leafpaw, with about four tail-lengths separating them. "Remember, claws sheathed." Leafpaw said, reminding her brother.

"I know, okay, ready?" Leafpaw gave a small nod. "Three…Two…One…Go!" Icepaw launched himself at his sister and she did the same. They collided in mid-air and landed on the ground. Leafpaw jumped back and jumped at her brother again, attempting to land on his back. Icepaw stepped back as Leafpaw crashed into the ground, throwing up dirt. Icepaw decided to make the finishing blow a quick nip to the tail and walked over his sister. Leafpaw pushed upward out of pure desperation, hoping to throw her brother off. She misjudged their size, as she knocked the wind out of him and he fell on top of her.

"Okay, you win! Now get off!" Leafpaw yowled, as her brother, still dazed, simply grunted and got up.

Their mentors padded up to them and Pebblepelt was purring, "that was a good move Leafpaw, except you misjudged the size difference."

Leafpaw gave her chest a few quick, embarrassed licks as he continued, "okay you two, we appreciate your enthusiasm, but get some rest, long day tomorrow."

The apprentices nodded and ran back into the den, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

Icepaw and Leafpaw are two brand-new apprentices in Riverclan, and more adventures await them on their paths to becoming warriors. What will happen when they go for a tour of the territory? Find out in my next chapter! Also, if you're into Tsubasa, check out my other fics! Till then!


	3. Tour of the Territory

Yoshidaimu 

Ok, it's time for Chapter 3 of my Warriors Story!

Chapter 3: Tour of the Territory 

The sun was just rising when Moonheart stuck her nose into the apprentice den. Icepaw and Leafpaw were sleeping beside each other, and Darkpaw was sitting in the center, his chest steadily rising and falling with each breath. Moonheart padded over quietly to Icepaw and Leafpaw, as Darkpaw was scheduled for the sunhigh patrol. She prodded Icepaw, "Wake up you two, It's time to go explore the territory."

Icepaw slowly opened his eyes and stretched out, "Okay Moonheart, we'll be right there." Moonheart nodded and left the den, as Icepaw was brushing his tail over his sister's nose. "Leafpaw, wake up, it's time to go."

Leafpaw yawned and stretched, "Let's go then." They both padded out of the den, and when they got to the entrance, they saw their mentors waiting for them.

"About time you two, we need to break you of your late sleeping habits." Pebblepelt said. "Let's go, otherwise, we won't be able to see the entire territory by sundown." The four cats then padded out of the camp.

The grey mist of morning surrounded them as they padded out, Icepaw and Leafpaw were looking around, amazed that so much lay outside of the camp. They walked along for a while until Icepaw and Leafpaw noticed a rank smell. "What is that smell? It's horrible." Icepaw said, wrinkling his nose.

"That's the smell of horses, if you look over there," Moonheart pointed her tail towards the horseplace, "that's the horseplace, it's the first thing the cats that made the Great Journey saw. Well, that and the lake…"

"Really?" Leafpaw asked, "how do you know? Did you make the Great Journey?"

"No, I wasn't even born until afterwards, but the elders told me many stories when I was an apprentice, and I'm sure they'll tell you all about it if you ask." Moonheart said, "the horseplace is also important for another reason. Do either of you know what it is?"

Both apprentices looked at the horseplace, but they gave up, because they could not figure out the significance. Pebblepelt told them, "this is the border between us and Windclan. It's important that you should **not** cross borders into other clan's territory. Unless Mistystar gives the order, either for peace or to fight." The apprentices nodded gravely at that and they turned back around.

"If you look out that way, you can see the mountains. The cats that made the Great Journey had to climb over them; some of the elders say that some of those peaks reached higher than Starclan." Pebblepelt said.

"They don't look that big to me," Icepaw said.

"That is because they are far away, at least a half-moon to travel from our camp," Pebblepelt said. The group traveled for some time until the reached the dam. "We built this to keep out the twolegs, so this is technically where the territory ends." The sun was quickly sinking in the sky and they decided to go home. When they entered the camp, they found that the sundown patrol was leaving. They bid them farewell, and then Moonheart spoke, "Go ahead and get some sleep, tomorrow, we'll teach you how to hunt."

Both apprentices said, "okay, Moonheart!" And headed for the apprentice den to get some more rest.

Wow, I can't seem to make my chapters longer…Ah well! Also, if you want to be included, send me a profile of your cat, I really need kits for later, so that will help. Also some warriors for their mentors. Ok! Till later!


	4. Infighting

Icy Blood

Hey, everyone, sorry it's been taking so long, I've been experiencing a writer's worst nightmare. Writer's Block! But I've gotten over it now, and I've been working on both this story and my Tsubasa/Pokemon X-Over. So, if you're into those, plz read it! Also, I still need some ideas for kits and warriors, so plz give me anything! I'll make sure to credit you! But for right now, Icy Blood: Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Infighting

Icepaw was awoken by a paw prodding in his side, he tried rolling over, but it didn't make whoever was trying to awaken him go away. "Icepaw! Wake up! Today's our first training session, we can't be late!!!" His sister's voice said. Icepaw woke up and got to cleaning himself, and Leafpaw leaned in to help.

"Okay, I think I'm clean now, let's go!" Icepaw said before rushing out of the den, crashing into Darkpaw.

"Watch it, or I'll claw off your ears!"

"I don't have time to deal with you today Darkpaw, so get outta my way!" Icepaw attempted to get around him, but Darkpaw batted him away.

"I don't have to do anything until I join the Sunhigh patrol, so try to get past me."

Icepaw growled and leapt into the air at Darkpaw. Darkpaw simply reared up and slashed Icepaw across the cheek. Icepaw crashed into the ground in front of the apprentice den. He got up and shook the dust from his grey fur, his cheek stinging and seeping blood. Leafpaw came up to Icepaw's side and whispered in his ear, "I have an idea, try to leap at him again."

"Um…Ok, Leafpaw, I hope your plan works."

"It will, trust me." With that Icepaw ran at Darkpaw and leapt at him again, his claws fully extended.

"Give it up, you already tried this." Darkpaw said, as he reared up again. Leafpaw sprinted at him and bit down hard on his hind leg. Darkpaw lost his balance, and crashed down on Leafpaw, "You'll pay for trying to help this pathetic excuse for a-"

"Get your claws off my sister!" Icepaw landed on Darkpaw's back and raked at his back with his hind legs. Moonheart and Pebblepelt rushed over, "we heard the sounds of fighting, what is going on here?!" Mistystar said, as she padded up to the fighting cats. Icepaw was thrown off and was now lying in the sand, because Darkpaw rolled over. Leafpaw ran to her mentor's side, catching her breath because she couldn't breathe while under Darkpaw. "I demand someone tell me why there was a bloody display of infighting!"

Icepaw was closest to his leader, so he decided to answer, "Darkpaw challenged me to get past him when I ran into him because I was late to my training session, and Leafpaw came to help. Then, he tried to suffocate her, so I had to get him off."

"I see…Darkpaw, come with me; we must discuss your punishment. Icepaw, before you join your mentor, I want you to have that scratch looked at, it seems pretty deep."

Darkpaw was about to protest, but the look in his leader's eyes caused him to just growl and follow behind her. When he passed Icepaw, he hissed in his ear, "you better sleep with one eye open from now on, because I'll kill you and your worthless sister in your sleep." Icepaw had no time to dwell on those words, because the left side of his face from the mark down was covered in blood, and he was starting to feel light headed.

Pebblepelt padded off with Leafpaw, while Moonheart walked up to her apprentice, "come on, we should get you to see Mothwing."

Icepaw could only nod and let his mentor help him across the camp to Mothwing's den. Willowpelt was sorting herbs when she saw Icepaw's wound, "what happened to him?"

"He and Darkpaw fought, and Darkpaw left a deep scratch." Moonheart said, helping Icepaw to lie down in the den for wounded cats. Willowpelt grabbed some herbs and started chewing on them, then spat it out and applied it to Icepaw's cheek. The herbs were stinging worse that a bee bite, but it seemed to be helping, so Icepaw just winced and said nothing. Then Willowpelt got some cobwebs and plastered it to Icepaw's cheek. "Wash up in the river, but be sure it's running swiftly, we don't need blood in our drinking supply."

Icepaw nodded, "thank you," got up and walked out of the den. Moonheart walked by his side, making sure that Icepaw didn't injure himself further. When they reached the river, it was running swiftly, so Icepaw dipped his muzzle in the water and the blood washed away. When he was done, he told his mentor, "Okay, I'm ready for training now."

"Are you sure? You've lost a lot of blood. Maybe you should rest."

"No, I'm fine, as long as I don't do any more battle training." He laughed a bit at that, and then became silent…

"Okay then, let's go join your sister and Pebblepelt." She got up and walked up river, Icepaw following close behind.

I hope this chapter was good! So please review, and also in your review or e-mail to me at send me an idea for some cats! I need kits and warriors, and also, give me an idea for Mistystar's deputy!


	5. Surprise Attack

Icy Blood

Ok, I feel like I'm on a roll. Oh, and special thx to Leafstream for the ideas for names of warriors and kits, they really helped! I forgot to do a disclaimer, so I might as well. I do not own Warriors, any cats and locations from that story are Erin Hunter's. (All three of them!)

Chapter 5: Surprise Attack

Icepaw couldn't sleep, even though he knew Darkpaw was not allowed into the apprentice den that night. A warrior was stationed outside the den, after Icepaw told the deputy, Blackstripe, Darkpaw's warning. He got up and stretched, then padded outside. The warrior stationed outside was a she-cat, Ripplelake, and Icepaw thought about how she blended with the mist of the morning. "How was your night Icepaw?"

Icepaw shook his head, "I couldn't sleep at all… I think I'll go for a walk." With that, Icepaw started moving to the entrance. Leafpaw ran up behind him, panting.

"You're not just going to leave me, are you?"

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"No, I couldn't sleep at all after you told me what Darkpaw said to you."

"Okay, let's go by the lake, watching the water always helps calm me down." Icepaw and Leafpaw walked past the entrance and out into an even thicker mist. "It's mistier than usual, and it tastes like rain on the wind…" Icepaw mused as he reached the shore of the lake. After a while, Icepaw drifted into sleep.

Icepaw awoke to find it was lightly drizzling, and he prodded Leafpaw in the side, who was evidently sleeping next to him. When she awoke and stretched, they both shook their fur and ran back towards the camp. They could hear yowling, and even through the rain, they could smell blood. "No one came by us, so it must be…"

Leafpaw finished his statement, "Shadowclan!"

"Why are they attacking? We didn't do anything to provoke them!" Icepaw didn't care; he needed to defend his clan, so he burst through the entrance. He gazed around the camp, fighting cats were everywhere, spitting insults at each other and clawing at one another. Leafpaw sprinted in directly behind Icepaw, and neither could believe what they were seeing. Icepaw leapt at the nearest warrior he could reach, and latched onto his back.

"Get off of me you good for nothing apprentice!" The tom yowled and attempted to shake Icepaw off. Icepaw reached out and bit the cat hard in the ear and jumped off, watching as he ran out of the camp. "_I have to find Mistystar, she could be in trouble!"_ Icepaw thought, and ran towards the leader's den. A she-cat tackled Icepaw from the side and he was pinned down. "Ready to die, little apprentice?"

"My name is Icepaw!" He spat, waiting until the she-cat bit his neck and ended his life. He closed his eyes and waited, but after a few heartbeats, he opened his eyes to see Leafpaw clawing at the she-cat. Leafpaw was slashed across her cheek and fell, and adrenaline and rage pumped relentlessly through Icepaw. "GET YOUR DIRTY CLAWS OFF MY SISTER!!!" Icepaw yowled as he rushed at the Shadowclan she-cat and bit her hard in the leg, tasting her blood in his mouth. The she-cat used her other fore claw to release her arm and limped towards the entrance.

Icepaw was about to chase after her when he heard Blackstar's yowl sound through his camp. "Enough, Mistystar has lost a life, withdraw my warriors!" Icepaw saw Blackstar and his warriors pour out of his camp and gazed around in horror. The once beautiful camp was now covered with mud and blood, and he sat and licked at the wound in his side caused by that she-cat, and Willowpelt padded up near him, yelling over the rain, "Mothwing, Leafpaw has been injured badly!"

He heard Mothwing's voice faintly, "take her into the den, and treat her!"

Mothwing looked around and spotted Icepaw, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, the wound doesn't feel deep."

"Good, help me carry Leafpaw to my den." Willowpelt said, and Icepaw walked over to his sister and lifted her up on his back. He followed Willowpelt back to the Medicine Cat den and he saw only a few cats with injuries. Then he saw his leader's unmoving body, lying in the center. "Do not worry," Willowpelt whispered from behind him, "she must be consulting with Starclan about what caused this, because the wound was only enough for her to lose one life. Icepaw nodded and set Leafpaw down and could only watch as Willowpelt treated Leafpaw. He could hear her mutter under her breath, "the rain is not helping…" then she turned to Icepaw, "you know what horsetail looks like, correct?"

Icepaw could almost see the crisp brown herb in his mind as he nodded, "good, go and gather some, we're running dangerously low on it. It's our best herb for healing, so go quickly." Icepaw nodded again and rushed out of his almost completely destroyed camp.

Ok, well, I think you guys can tell, but I really love battle scenes, and this idea came to me one night, so I decided "what the hell?" Again, thx to Leafstream and all of my supporters! Chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. Aftermath

Icy Blood

Icy Blood

Sorry guys, I got really side-tracked with my Sonic and Super Smash stories, and neglected my Warriors fic. I was also completely lost as to what should happen next, but I'm back on track and know exactly where to start! So let's get to it!

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Icepaw awoke early the next day in the Medicine Cat Den. He looked at Leafpaw's gently moving sides as she slept peacefully. Mothwing padded up next to the grey apprentice, "Icepaw, you're taking up space!" She hissed, "go and find something useful to do in camp, Leafpaw will be fine!"

Icepaw looked up and mewed, "sorry Mothwing, I'm just worried." He got up and stretched, then padded out into the camp. Repairs were going well, and he recalled what Mistystar said when she woke up two days before.

_"Cats of RiverClan, I have heard from our warrior ancestors that ShadowClan has decided to try and take all of my lives, and take over our territory." Yowls of outrage and protest broke out, but Mistystar silenced them with a flick of her tail. "To combat this new threat, we must increase our border patrols, and our apprentices must be trained more quickly. However, many of our cats were injured in the last battle, so we are slightly short-handed. Icepaw and Darkpaw, come here." Mistystar gestured with her tail, and Icepaw stepped up to stand a tail-length away from the dark apprentice. "Although I originally decided to keep you from becoming a warrior for a few more days, we need warriors now. Darkpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Darkwing, RiverClan..." The RiverClan leader trailed off, looking uncertain of if she should continue. "Honors," she continued, "your strength and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the Clan." The newly named Darkwing bowed his head, and Mistystar rested her muzzle on the top. The black warrior gave her shoulder a respectful lick, and padded into the crowd._

_Uncertain mewing came from the gathered cats, but Icepaw's mentor, Moonheart, was the first to start chanting "Darkwing, Darkwing," and the other cats joined in. Icepaw cocked his head to the side, "am I about to be made a warrior?" He thought, about to protest to Mistystar that he was too young, but she began speaking again._

_"Icepaw, this is not your warrior ceremony, rather an acknowledgement." The apprentice looked around to the other cats in the clearing, only to have his own confused expression reflected back at him. "Until the danger has passed, or you earn your warrior name, you will have warrior privileges. Continue your training, but you can hunt, and if needed, fight without any warriors holding you back."_

_Icepaw's eyes shined, and his vision began to fade._

He shook his head roughly; he was wasting time with these flashbacks. Icepaw looked over the camp, and saw Mistystar's deputy, Blackstripe, staring out from her place in the center of the clearing. Icepaw stalked over, and dipped his head, "is there anything I can do Blackstripe?"

The brown warrior had a distinctive black stripe going down her back, and she rested her fierce yellow eyes on him, and Icepaw had to make a conscious effort not to flinch. "Icepaw, it's time to put your new warrior privileges to work, the fresh-kill pile is running low, go fish at the stream, and don't come back without food." Icepaw nodded and ran out of the camp, stopping at the nearby stream.

He stared down into the water, a paw half-raised, and making sure that his shadow couldn't be seen by the fish. When he spotted a sleek silver shape, he shot his paw out and the fish flew onto the bank. Icepaw leapt onto it and finished it with one bite, before turning back to the stream.

A purring that erupted from his side nearly caused him to fall into the freezing water, and he turned to see his mentor padding up to him. "That was well done Icepaw, I came to tell you that we're going to practice some fighting moves at sunset."

"Okay Moonheart, but in the future, can you not sneak up on me? I nearly fell into the stream." Icepaw mewed, the light of humor in his eyes.

Moonheart aimed a swipe at her apprentice's ear, "maybe if you weren't so busy fishing, you would have scented me. Be more alert from now on, you never know when an enemy warrior is lurking behind you."

Ooh, ominous no? Well, I hope you guys keep following me! It's almost time for summer, and that will mean I'll have a lot of free time on my hands. We all know what I'm going to do with it. Until then, laterz!


End file.
